The Girl Who Didn't Believe In Love
by The Great Okami Amaterasu
Summary: Kairi is the new girl at school. She's been the biggest nerd at all of her past schools. It isn't because of her clothes or her looks. It's because of her beliefs. Kairi doesn't believe in love.
1. The Nerd Who Didn't Believe in Love

**Chapter 1:** **The Nerd Who Didn't Believe in Love**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. If it was, I would've made Kingdom Keys real.**

"Selphie. What? Why are you looking at me like I'm stupid? You just asked me what my name was." Selphie said matter-of-factly. The other girl held her textbooks to her chest as she readjusted her glasses.

"No I didn't." She said softly.

"Whatever. Tell me what your name is, snob." Selphie said rolling her eyes.

Selphie was a popular girl, and she was a new girl who was known as a nerd at her old school. Just great. She just came into the building and already had the new title of a snob.

"Kairi." Kairi replied.

"Okay. Ground rules, geek. I rule this school. You disobey one command of mine and I will harm you severely. Next rule, don't touch the hot boy known as Tidus. He's my boyfriend. Next, do whatever my comrades say to do. Also, stay away from their boyfriends." Selphie said strictly.

"You don't need to worry about that. I don't believe in love." Kairi said.

"Hah! Everybody, the new girl Kairi doesn't believe in love!" Selphie snickered. A group of girls behind Selphie laughed.

Ugh. Being a redhead was hard enough but this was just ridiculous.

Selphie, the brunette, was like an angel. She wore a skin-tight yellow dress with matching yellow high heels and shoulder length hair. Kairi, however, was a redheaded nerd. Her hair also reached her shoulders, which were covered by a black tank top with a white one over the top. She also had on purple biker shorts underneath a purple skirt, a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. Kairi also wore a black choker, a yellow wristband, a purple arm band, and a pair of bracelets.

"Oh yeah. There's the rejects, or your future comrades. The main ones are Namine, Aqua, and Yuffie. Namine is dating no one, Aqua's dating Ventus, and Yuffie's dating Leon. Oh yeah. Then there are the twins, Roxas and Sora. They are the main boy rejects. The rules are stay away from the populars, stay with the rejects, out of my way, don't touch our boyfriends, and do whatever we say. Later!" Selphie said, walking away.

"I cannot follow your rules." Kairi said.

Selphie whipped around and grabbed Kairi by her collar, lifting her off the ground. "You're just a brat! A stupid, smelly, snobby, geeky, nerdy, and utter brat!" Selphie hissed before throwing Kairi across the room towards Aqua and their gang.

They caught her just before she hit the ground.

"We believe in what you say. We don't follow her rules either." Sora was the one who whispered to her. Kairi got up, grabbed her books, and ran to the bathroom, where tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Kairi sniffed and turned around.

"Just leave me alone!" Kairi said to Aqua.

"Kairi, listen. I need you to be strong! Selphie will be like that for the rest of her life! Don't give her the satisfaction of knowing that she got to you." Aqua said.

"You're right. I will stand up to her!" Kairi said, stomping out of the room with her books.

"Wait, Kairi! She knows… karate." Aqua said the last part slowly because Kairi was already gone.

Kairi stomped through the hallways to Selphie.

"Hey, Selphie! You know what I think? I think the social hierarchy is the stupidest thing ever invented by students! I don't need a scale to tell me who I should and shouldn't be friends with! I can already figure out that Aqua and her friends are some of the coolest people in this school! You're number one on the list of people not to hang out with." Kairi said.

"What did you just say, Kari?" Selphie said.

"It's Kairi. And I said you're the worst person anyone could have as a friend." Kairi repeated.

Selphie was furious. She did a karate kick and Kairi flew across the room.

"Kairi!" She heard panic in the person's voice as they caught her. Kairi felt lightheaded. She had a feeling something was broken. All she saw was a glimpse of the ocean before everything went black.

* * *

"Kairi!" A voice called to her.

Kairi opened her eyes slowly, only to see the ocean. She blinked. How was she seeing the ocean? She looked closer. The ocean was shining, and a beautiful cerulean blue. But then she saw there was no sky. And there was a black dot in the middle of the ocean. Her eyes widened.

"S-Sora?" She asked. She realized she was looking into Sora's eyes.

"Kairi!" He exclaimed. She recognized that voice. It was the first thing she heard when she woke up, and the last thing she heard when she blacked out. It was Sora.

She saw that she was in an all white room. "Am I in a hospital? Why am I in a hospital?" She asked. She looked around better and saw that Aqua, Sora, Yuffie, Roxas, and Namine were with her.

"Yes, you are in a hospital. You got kicked by Selphie and you broke some ribs. Luckily Sora caught you when you flew through the air." Aqua said. If Kairi was any other normal girl, she would blush at the fact that Sora caught her. But Kairi didn't believe in love, so she didn't blush. Kairi looked at Sora.

"Thank you, Sora." Kairi said politely.

"You're welcome…" He said, hesitantly.

Kairi nodded and attempted to sit up, only to gasp in pain and fall back again.

"Whoa, there beautiful. You've still got broken ribs, and your good looks aren't going to heal them." Roxas said, winking at her. Sora glared at his twin. Kairi rolled her eyes. He was trying to flirt with her. Didn't he know that she didn't believe in love?

"Roxas, listen close, because I'm only going to ask you this once." Kairi started. Roxas came over and leaned his ear down by Kairi's mouth. "Where do babies come from?" She whispered.

Aqua heard, and covered her mouth to keep from smiling. She could tell what Kairi was doing.

"AH!" Roxas screamed as he ran out of the room. Kairi smirked.

"Whatever you told him, I don't want to know." Sora said, walking out of the room after his brother.

Once Roxas and Sora were out of the room, Aqua and Kairi burst out laughing.

"What?" Yuffie asked. Aqua whispered to her and Namine what Kairi had said, and they covered their mouths before laughing like crazy. Kairi giggled, because her ribs hurt a lot.

Kairi froze as Sora walked in again. The sun came out again for the first time in weeks, pouring through the clouds and the window. The sun hit Sora as he walked in. Kairi saw his eyes again, and felt strange. They glowed in the sunshine, and he looked at her, and smiled. Kairi felt even stranger as he walked to her. Suddenly, the room vanished, all except for Sora. Kairi felt so strange, she thought she might scream. She sat up, the pain nonexistent She felt her breathing get faster, and she thought she might pass out. And she was right.

* * *

Kairi looked around. It was pitch black. Then grass appeared below her, and a starry night sky above her head. She was standing in a meadow, all alone. Then Sora walked towards her. She ran towards him. She wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same. They were _hugging_! And Kairi _liked _it!

"Sora…" She whispered.

"Kairi?" Sora said. It was like they were speaking telepatically.

"Sora…" She whispered again. Sora started walking away through the meadow.

"Don't leave me!" She called out.

She ran to him, and wrapped her arms around him, causing them to fall into the grass. Kairi looked into his eyes.

"Stay with me." She said. But then he faded, and the meadow did too.

"Sora!" She screamed as she fell into a pit of darkness.

"Kairi, wake up!" Kairi recognized that voice.

"Sora! Is that you?" She called into the darkness. Then her eyes snapped open, and she saw two doctors, Sora, and Aqua. Everyone looked panicked.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked.

"We thought you had a heart attack, the way you just fainted and kept yelling my name and telling me not to leave you." Sora said.

Kairi blushed. Wait, what? Kairi _blushed?_ Kairi decided she was very sick, and that's why she liked hugging Sora, and why she blushed.

"Do you feel okay, Kairi?" One of the doctors asked.

"Not really… can you call my mom?" Kairi asked.

"We already did. She's almost here." The doctor said.

"Kairi!" Kairi's mother burst through the door. Kairi sighed. That was her mother. Making an entrance as always. "My baby!" Aerith Gainsborough, Kairi's mother, said.

Kairi was very embarrassed to have her as her mother. It was embarrassing just to be related to her, let alone have her as your mother.

"Is she okay?" Mrs. Gainsborough asked.

"Yes, but she says she doesn't feel okay. We'll look her over again, but I think this is new to her, an internal thing. We're not sure, but it could be just an emotion that's new to her. She has been scared, mad, sad, happy, all the emotions before right?" The doctor asked.

"Well, no. She's never been in love before." Aerith said. Kairi covered her head with the blankets.

"Not even a crush?" The doctor asked.

"Nope."

"Hmm… does she have a fear of love?"

"No. She doesn't _believe _in love. She lives by the saying, 'If you never let anyone in, you'll never get hurt.'" Aerith said.

The doctor looked at Kairi, who still had the blankets over her head.

"Umm… Can we talk to you alone?" The doctor asked. Aerith nodded.

"You two had better get home. You have school tomorrow." The doctor told Sora and Aqua. The two nodded and walked out of the room after the adults. Kairi felt so alone.

She looked around for something to do, and saw that her mother had brought her favorite book. She picked it up and began to read. But she couldn't focus. Butterflies swarmed her stomach, and she felt sick. She thought she might throw up. She put the book back on the table and clutched her head. She felt a sharp pain in her side, and she screamed. The doctors from before ran in, and her vision began to blur.

"Mom… it hurts so bad…" She whispered, her breathing getting faster. She screamed again, but it was very quiet. This time, Kairi's mother screamed for her daughter, as the beeping, as well as Kairi's breathing stopped.


	2. My Little Girl

**Author's Note: To answer Zpup's question, yes, she did have a heart attack. But I cannot tell you why. The story will reveal it later. I want you all to pick the setting of this story. Twilight Town, Traverse Town, whatever you want.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. If it was, Sora would be my best friend.**

**Chapter 2: My Little Girl**

Aerith burst into tears. Her daughter, her only daughter, was dead. She dropped to her knees and screamed. She ran out of the room and sat in her chair.

She had nothing left. Her son had run away long ago, and even though she called herself Mrs. Gainsborough, her husband had divorced her and ran off long ago as well. Now that Kairi was dead, she had nothing left. Kairi was all she had left.

Aerith wished she was in Kairi's place. She had lived her life, and lost all she had. She had lost the game of life.

Aerith ran down the stairs and out the door. She stepped outside in the dark night. She sat on the steps, and thought about Kairi. What would she do now? First her husband, then her son, now her daughter. She slowly stood again, and walked back into the hospital, climbing the stairs up to her daughter's room. When she neared the room, the doctor that had spoken to her before stopped and looked at her.

"I have good news, and bad news. The good news is that the heart stopping was only for a few seconds, then it restarted. We believe some sort of stress caused it to go into a panic mode. The bad news, is that we still don't know what's wrong. We took her to the emergency room to look deeper into the situation. My prediction could've been wrong. It might not have been emotional." The doctor said.

Aerith breathed out softly. Her daughter wasn't dead. She was still alive. Aerith ran to the emergency room, the doctor right behind her. Kairi was strapped to all kinds of machines. Some were helping her breathe, some monitored her heart and breathing, and Aerith didn't know what the rest did.

Kairi looked pale, and dead. The only way you could tell that she was alive was the beeping and the soft breathing.

Aerith walked carefully over to her daughter, and grabbed her hand. Kairi was cold, almost lifeless.

"Kairi..." Aerith said, a tear dripping down her face.

"Mom... Yuffie... Aqua... Roxas... Namine..." Kairi whispered.

Aerith turned and looked at her daughter. Kairi was still fast asleep. She must have been sleep-talking.

"Ma'am, we need to take care of Kairi now, so we're going to have to ask you to leave." A doctor said.

"Of course." Aerith said, walking out of the room.

* * *

Kairi felt terrible pain. Then it was all gone, and she could see a bright light.

"No! I don't want to die!" Kairi screeched, diving away from the light.

"I think she's still alive!" Kairi heard a voice say.

Suddenly, the light vanished and she was falling into darkness.

"Kairi..." A voice said.

"Mom..." Kairi whispered.

4 figures started appearing around Kairi, floating down with their eyes closed.

"Yuffie..." She said as she saw the black haired gir.

"Aqua... Roxas... Namine..." Kairi said, starting to remember their names.

Then another figure appeared next to Kairi. He had spiky brown hair, and...

she didn't know who he was.

* * *

Roxas walked home with his twin at his side. His thoughts wandered from his friends, to Kairi. He still couldn't believe she said that to him. Roxas sighed out deeply.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"Kairi. I really like her, and I really want to ask her out, but I can't, because she doesn't believe in love."

"She's going to have to fall in love eventually. You just have to get to be close friends with her, and wait til she's ready to have a boyfriend. Then ask her out." Sora said.

"When did you become _smart?_ You're _Sora. _Sora's not smart. Oh my gosh! You're an alien impostor! Police, help!" Roxas yelled.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Sora said, rolling his eyes.

"Roxas, Sora, wait up!" Roxas turned to see Namine running towards them.

_Or I can go out with Namine to make Kairi jealous._ Roxas thought.

"Well, I've got homework to do, so, see you Nami!" Sora said, running off in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Namine." Roxas said.

"Hi! I just came from the ice cream shop. Surprise!" She said, handing him a sea-salt ice cream bar.

"Wow, thanks Namine!" Roxas said.

"You're welcome." She said.

Roxas led Namine over to a bench and they ate their ice cream. When they finished, Roxas threw the sticks away and looked at Namine. _Phase 1, kiss Namine. _Roxas thought as he closed his eyes and leaned in.

Namine leaned into the awaiting kiss, closing the gap.

When they broke apart, Roxas spoke.

"I've loved you for so long, Nami."

"I've loved you too." Namine said.

* * *

Sora glared at his brother's bed. Roxas was despicable. Sora wasn't an idiot, of course he knew Roxas's plans. Namine was like a sister to him. She'd be heartbroken when Roxas dumped her for Kairi.

_I can't let this go on for too long. It'll hurt her more. _Sora thought. So there was only one thing he could do.

He had to teach Kairi to love.

* * *

Aerith paced in the hallway.

"OK, Mrs. Gainsborough. You can come in now." The doctor said.

Aerith burst through the door to see Kairi. Her daughter's skin was back to being peach colored. Kairi didn't look dead anymore.

"Hi mom." Aerith nearly jumped out of her skin when Kairi spoke.

"Kairi!" Aerith yelled, running to her daughter's side.

"Mom, how long have I been in the hospital?" Kairi asked.

"Just a few hours. It's only 2:00 a.m right now." Aerith said.

"Mom! You should've gone home!" Kairi said.

"I didn't want to leave your side. You're my little girl. I'd never leave you." Aerith said.

"Ah, mom. So like you to make things over-dramatic." Kairi said.

"Quiet, my little girl!" Aerith said. Kairi rolled her eyes as Aerith gave her a huge hug.

"My little girl." Aerith whispered.


	3. The Crew

**Author's Note: Okay, so nobody is telling me what they want the setting to be. If I don't get the setting by the time I post chapter 4, then I will pick it myself. I don't mean to sound mean, but... yeah. Also, Roxas isn't exactly a jerk, he just REALLY likes Kairi. Too bad for him... *smirks and does an evil look while looking around and rubbing hands together* MWAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer:  
****I do not own the D.S. Lite, nintendo owns it.  
I don't own Mario Kart. I don't know, but I think nintendo owns that too.  
And Kingdom Hearts is not mine. If it was, Kairi would be kicking some serious heartless butt already.**

**Chapter 3: The Crew**

Kairi read her book quietly. It was so lonely and boring in the hospital! It was Saturday, She had been in the hospital for a few days, and hopefully she would be leaving today.

"Hey hey Kai Kai!" Kairi rolled her eyes as the crew came in. The crew was what Kairi was calling Aqua, Yuffie, Sora, Roxas, and Namine.

"Hi guys! Thanks for coming, again. It is SO boring here!" Kairi said.

"Yeah, yeah." Yuffie said, tossing Kairi a D.S. Lite.

Kairi immediately started it up as the crew turned theirs on and sat in the chairs arranged around the room.

"I will kick your butt!" Kairi said, turning on Mario Kart.

"It's my turn to host!" Roxas said.

"It doesn't matter, I'm still going to kick your butt!" Kairi said.

And she was right.

"DANG IT, KAIRI! HOW DO YOU _ALWAYS_ WIN?" Yuffie yelled, throwing the D.S. Lite against the wall and breaking it.

"Oops. Sorry, Roxas, Sora." Yuffie said, Roxas and Sora glaring at her.

All the D.S. Lites belonged to Sora and Roxas, so of course they were glaring at her.

"You people are blowing my money! That is the third one in the past two days! I'm so going to kill you, Yuffie!" Sora said, chasing Yuffie out of the room.

"It's my money too!" Roxas yelled. Sora's head poked back into the room.

"I paid for all of these! You just hold onto them because I don't have any room in my room!" Sora growled, chasing Yuffie again.

"Who do you think is going to come back with a bloody nose?" Namine asked.

"I'll pay 20 bucks if Sora doesn't break Yuffie's nose." Kairi said.

"I'll pay 10 bucks if Yuffie doesn't crush Sora." Aqua said.

"I'll pay 5 bucks if Yuffie doesn't break Sora's nose." Kairi and Aqua looked at Roxas.

"What? I'm not made of money, you know." Roxas said.

Sora came walking into the room with a triumphant smirk on his face. Yuffie walked in behind him holding her nose.

"I believe you people owe me money." Kairi said. Roxas and Aqua sighed as they each handed Kairi her money.

"15 bucks. Pretty good job for you, Kairi." Sora said, high-fiving Kairi as Aqua paid Roxas 5 bucks.

"But I could do better!" Sora continued, jumping up. He suddenly ran out of the room and Kairi sighed.

"To the window!" Yuffie cried as if her nose was not bleeding.

Kairi got out of the bed, put on her jacket, grabbed her hat, and snuck out of the room. She ran down the stairs and after Sora. She ran up to him as he grabbed his guitar and she grabbed a microphone. He started playing it, and Kairi started singing, and before they knew it, they had a lot of money.

Crowds of people had crowded around them and were now cheering like crazy. Kairi and Sora smirked as they saw the money piled into Kairi's hat.

The crew ran out and grabbed the hat. Namine immediately counted it.

"200 bucks! You guys rock!" Yuffie yelled.

"How do you think I can afford those D.S. Lites?" Sora said, looking at Kairi and smirking.

"Hey, I helped you get that!" Kairi said, nudging him playfully. Sora looked at her and grinned.

"Kairi! You can go home now! I packed your stuff, let's go!" Kairi was stunned as her mom ran by, grabbing her hand and dragging her away.

"Mom..." Kairi groaned as her friends laughed at her.

* * *

"So, if you had to, who in the crew would you date?" Sora asked Kairi as they walked to school. They had hung out on Sunday and had become really close friends since then.

"Um... I guess you. I can't stand your brother, besides, he's dating Namine." Kairi said. "You?"

"Uh... I guess I'd have to be with you, because Namine, Aqua, and Yuffie are taken. Why do I get stuck with the dork?" Sora said playfully.

Kairi jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just for that insult you have to give me a piggyback ride to school." Kairi said.

"You really are a dork." Sora said, laughing.

"You two are both dorks." Roxas said as he, Namine, Aqua, and Yuffie walked up to them.

"Thank you." Kairi and Sora said simultaneously, before laughing.

"Alright, we're at school. Get off my back!" Sora said, dropping her on the ground.

"I'll kill you for that!" Kairi yelled.

"Catch me if you can!" Sora said, making faces at her before bolting down the hallway.

"She is so going to kill him." Namine said.

"Agreed." The rest of the crew said, following the two dorks.

* * *

"I need you to help me get close to Sora." Selphie said.

"What!? Why?" Tifa, one of Selphie's friends, asked.

"Because I can't stand the sight of how happy he is when he's with that Kari chick." Selphie said.

"Her name is Kairi." Yuna whispered.

"So, you want to make them both miserable?" Tifa said, ignoring Yuna.

"Yes. We also need to split up their crew. We can make Sora and Roxas popular, and take Aqua to popularity as well. That'll leave Yuffie, Kairi, and Namine to wither." Selphie said, also ignoring Yuna.

Tifa smirked as they walked down the hallway. Yuna turned and ran for her locker. Two girls stood in front of it.

"Rikku, Paine! We've got a situation!"


	4. My Heart Awakens

**Author's Note: Alright. I have decided that the setting will be Twilight Town.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kingdom Hearts is not mine. If it was, Sora and Kairi would've been a couple a LONG time ago.**

**Chapter 4: My Heart Awakens**

Kairi chased her best friend away across the beach. It was Saturday, and Sora had suggested that the two of them go to the beach. Kairi thought he was crazy, because it was near the end of fall. But of course, they were just hanging out there, not swimming.

Kairi jumped on his back and they both fell in the sand.

"I win." Kairi said triumphantly.

"We were playing a game?" Sora asked.

"Yes. We were playing the Kairi tackles Sora game." Kairi said.

"So, then I can't win." Sora said.

"No. You just have to outrun me." Kairi said.

"Later!" Sora said, getting up and bolting across the beach.

"Get back here!" Kairi said, getting up and chasing him again.

She quickly caught up to him and tackled him to the ground again.

"You're not very good at this game are you?" Kairi asked, giggling.

"No. But I _am_ good at this game!" Sora said, tickling Kairi.

"No...Sora, stop! You're killing me!" Kairi said, laughing her head off.

A crack of thunder went off and Sora and Kairi looked up. Rain started pouring down on their heads. Sora stood up and grabbed Kairi's hand.

"Hello, you two." Sora turned around to see a figure step out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked, her voice shaking as she clung to Sora's arm.

"That is none of your concern. I am under strict instructions to kidnap you though." The man said, stepping towards them.

Sora took off towards the end of the dock, Kairi clinging to his arm at his side. The two jumped into the water and Sora led them under the dock. Their heads burst through the surface as the man reached the end of the dock. Sora brought a finger to Kairi's lips to tell her to be quiet and not move.

The man looked in the water, but the two teens were gone.

"Dead. They decided to kill themselves just so they didn't have to be kidnapped. Just like the rest." The man grumbled, before running off.

"S-Sora... It's so c-cold..." Kairi whimpered as she buried her face in his shirt.

"We should w-wait a little l-longer till we're sure that he's g-gone." Sora said, his voice trembling from the cold water. A while after the footsteps faded, Sora led Kairi out onto the beach.

He took her hand and walked her to a cliff where a cave sat unknown of. They walked inside and sat down. The sun had long-since vanished, and Kairi sat in the dark while Sora went to the back of the cave. He came back with two flashlights and handed one to Kairi.

"Where did you f-find these?" Kairi asked.

"Well, this is why I wanted to come here. This is my secret cave, well, _our_ secret cave." Sora said.

Kairi's heart fluttered. Sora went to the back of the cave and grabbed one large blanket before coming back to her. She scooted over to the wall and rested her back against it. He came over to her and put the blanket over her before sitting next to her and pulling the blanket over himself.

Kairi could feel a strange sensation in her. Her beliefs were shattering away. Before she knew it she had scooted over to Sora's side and rested her head on her shoulder. He turned his head and looked at her, and she picked her head back up.

"Sora..." She whispered, reaching up a hand to caress his cheek.

"Yeah, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"I love you." Kairi said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and leaned in, Sora doing the same until their lips met.

"I love you too." Sora said after they broke apart. Kairi returned her head to his shoulder and began dozing off. She woke up the rest of the way and looked at Sora. He was already fast asleep.

"My lazy bum." Kairi said.

Truth was though, Sora was still awake. After he was sure that Kairi was asleep, he opened his eyes.

_I don't want to hurt Kairi or Namine... what do I do? Do I really like Kairi? What do I do? _Sora thought to himself. _Well thanks to my lack of stopping Roxas before this whole thing began, somebody is going to get hurt one way or another._

* * *

Roxas walked with Namine down the street.

"You two. Come with me." A woman said, grabbing their arms.

"Who are you?" Roxas growled.

"None of your business." The woman said, pulling them away to an unknown place.

"Roxas, I'm scared." Namine said.

"Here, join them." The woman said, shoving them into a room with Aqua and Yuffie in it.

"Aqua? Yuffie? What are you doing here?" Roxas asked.

"Same as you. We got kidnapped. The guy who was after Sora and Kairi hasn't returned yet. I hope they got away." Aqua said.

Another man walked into the building and walked past the cell. The woman who kidnapped Roxas and Namine stood with the man who kidnapped Aqua and Yuffie. The new man walked up to the two.

"Yeah, you're not getting the last two. They jumped in the water and drowned." The man said.

Aqua gasped.

"Axel, you failed me." Yuffie gasped as Selphie walked into the room.

"Larxene, Ansem, you did well." Selphie said.

"Wait, so Sora and Kairi are... dead?" Namine whimpered.

"...Yes." Roxas whispered. Namine burst into tears, as did Aqua and Yuffie. Roxas even let a few tears slide.

"Now, Tifa is waiting for you two in the next room." Selphie said, smirking as she looked at Roxas and Aqua.

Roxas and Aqua were shoved into a room with Tifa.

"Roxas, you are going to be my boyfriend. It was originally supposed to be Sora in your place, but Axel ruined that. Aqua, you are going to be a popular girl with me and Selphie. If you don't agree, something very bad will happen to Namine and Yuffie. If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill them both. Understand?" Tifa asked.

Roxas and Aqua gulped before nodding.

"Good. Now get out."

* * *

**I'm not even positive what Sora's going to do. I want your opinions. Please tell me! I need to know! And, I won't update until I get at least one opinion. I know it's mean, but I'm desperate for opinions! **

**Thanks to:  
MagicallyDeliciousLuckCharms   
****Kairi03  
****Gohan Roxas  
****musicbox's will**

**And Special Thanks for Being my First Reviewer:  
****zpup1224****  
**

**Give me your opinions or else Sora gets it!  
****Sora: Help me! She's crazy!  
****Kairi: Sora, I'll save you!  
****The Great Okami Amaterasu (TGOA): Back off, Kairi! *swings keyblade at Kairi and locks her in a closet* Give me opinions or Kairi gets it too!**


	5. Sora's Decision

**Author's Note: Alright. You people are lucky that I had a severe urge to continue this. I wasn't going to until I got my reviews, but I'm nice like this. Also, I might have tried to do something ludicrous like that, but they aren't really going to appear much, so I can't really do that. **

**Disclaimer: ****Kingdom Hearts is not mine. If it was, Kingdom Hearts 3 would be out by now.**

**Chapter 5: Sora's Decision**

Roxas was incredibly depressed as he walked out of the building with the crew. Aqua, Yuffie, and Namine were still crying, and it didn't seem like they'd stop anytime soon.

"Okay you guys, we can't be sure that Sora and Kairi are dead. There is one way to find out though." Roxas said, pulling out his cell phone. He dialed the number, and it started ringing.

* * *

Kairi woke up with the sun in her eyes. Sora was still asleep next to her, so she carefully stood up.

Kairi looked around for something to eat, and saw that Sora had put snacks for the two of them in cracks in the walls. Kairi grabbed a snack and walked over to the wall opposite of Sora. She ate slowly and watched Sora's steady breathing.

_He's so cute when he sleeps... _Kairi thought. She continued to eat until her snack was gone, then she walked over to Sora.

"Sora, wake up." She whispered. He showed no signs of movement other than breathing.

_I'll just let him sleep a little bit longer. _Kairi thought. She walked to the back of the cave and found out that Sora had gotten copies of some of her favorite books. She pulled one of them out and went back to her previous spot to read.

"Kairi?" Kairi looked up to see Sora staring at her. You could plainly see that he had just woken up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Kairi said, smiling. A phone ringing made Kairi jump.

"That's my cell phone... why isn't it broken?" Sora asked, half to himself, walking over and picking it up.

"Hello?" He said.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!" He heard Yuffie scream.

"What? Why wouldn't I be?" Sora asked.

"Because some people who kidnapped us told us that you jumped into the water and drowned!" Aqua said.

"No, Kairi and I just went under the dock. We tricked him. What happened to you guys?" Sora asked, concerned.

"We got kidnapped as a prank from Selphie." Roxas said quickly, remembering what Tifa had said.

"You guys better not go to school today. Selphie is on a prank kick and is taking it really seriously. We'll tell you when she's done with it." Aqua added.

"Okay..." Sora said.

"Sora, who is it?" Kairi asked.

"It's the crew." Sora said, before looking back to the phone.

"Alright, we have to go. Go to our house and bring Kairi with you. We'll see you after school." Roxas said, hanging up.

"We can't go to school today." Sora said to Kairi.

"What!? Why not?" Kairi asked.

"Apparently Selphie is on a prank kick and she is taking things to the extreme. They said that it's safer for us to just stay home, because Selphie already got them. Roxas told me to take you back to my house, though. So we should get going." Sora explained.

"Okay." Kairi said, putting her book away.

Sora led the way back to his house. It was a very short walk, so they didn't talk on the way there.

"You know Sora, I think we should just go back to school tomorrow. What's the worst that Selphie can do? Kidnap us?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, you're right. We'll go to school tomorrow." Sora replied.

* * *

Roxas walked to school dread written all over his face. He had to break up with Namine, and date Tifa. This was going to be the worst day ever. But at least his brother and one of his friends were safe.

"Namine, I have to break up with you. I'm sorry, but..." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "It has something to do with Selphie."

"Okay. I guess that I'd better walk away crying then, in case Selphie's around." Namine said.

Suddenly, she burst into tears and raced away into the building. She was an amazing actress.

"Alright then, let's keep going." Aqua said. Yuffie was too terrified to come to school, so it was now just Aqua and Roxas.

Roxas walked into his first classroom, trying hard to avoid Tifa. His thoughts took over his mind.

_Poor Namine... I wish I could be with her... wait, I was just going out with Namine to get to Kairi. Do I... like Namine?_

* * *

Sora laid down on the couch, deep in thought.

_Who do I save, Kairi or Namine? Namine seems like she would be heartbroken worse... but I might actually like Kairi. I don't know... _Sora groaned in his head.

"You know, too much thinking can give you a headache." Kairi said, giggling as Sora woke from his thoughts.

"Such great advice, Kairi." Sora said sarcastically.

"I'd better be headed home then. Bye!" Kairi said, walking out the door.

Sora reached his decision. He was going to break up with Kairi.

* * *

**Please do not be mad at Sora. He just believes that Kairi will take it better than Namine would, because she's so happy. Please review! And also check out my other story, Rockin' Harmony!**


	6. Broken

**Author's Note: As I have said before, please do not blame Sora. He believes that Kairi will take it better than Namine.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kingdom Hearts is not mine. If it was, there would be a lot more girls in Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter 6: Broken**

Kairi walked slowly to Sora's house. She couldn't wait. She just had one question that wasn't answered. Was he her boyfriend now, or not?

"Sora!" She called as she knocked on the door.

"Hey, Kairi. Can you come in here for a second?" Sora asked. Kairi walked in.

_Alright, Sora. Now's the time. You have to tell her this._

"Kairi, I can't be your boyfriend." Sora said. Kairi looked stunned.

"But... You... I thought... I hate you, Sora!" Kairi cried. Tears streamed out of her eyes.

"I was right all along! Love will always hurt you in the end! You... I thought you actually cared! I will never, ever, believe in love!" Kairi said, running out the door and away.

_Great. Now... What was I thinking? Namine's going to get her heart broken, Roxas is going to ask Kairi out and be rejected, and Kairi... Kairi's broken forever! I'm a moron..._ Sora thought.

* * *

Roxas heard his door slam and knew that something was wrong. He walked out of his room to find his brother with his head on the table. He looked like a wreck.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"...I broke Kairi's heart. She'll never believe in love again." Sora said.

"Wait, Kairi believed in love?" Roxas asked, stunned.

"Yes. But then I broke her heart and she hates me." Sora said.

"Dude, seriously?" Roxas said.

"I wasn't trying to do this. I thought that I could teach Kairi to believe in love, then I could tell you, and you could date Kairi so you wouldn't hurt Namine. Now everyone loses." Sora sighed.

"Dude, I hate to tell you this, but I'm in love with Namine. I wasn't going to go after Kairi anymore." Roxas said.

"Great. Then Kairi loses. And I lose." Sora said bitterly.

"How do you lose?" Roxas asked.

"I lose because I think I'm in love with Kairi." Sora sighed.

"Sora, I think you should stay home today." Roxas said.

"Why?" Sora asked, confused.

"Because... you know that prank kick that Selphie was on? It wasn't really a prank kick. We were all kidnapped and told that you were dead. Tifa told Aqua and I some things. She said that I had to be her boyfriend, and that Aqua had to be a popular girl at school and be friends with her and Selphie. She said that you were supposed to be in my place, but since you were dead, it wouldn't work. Then she said that she'd kill Namine and Yuffie if we didn't agree, or if we told anyone." Roxas said.

Sora was truly stunned. How could this have happened?

"So you can't come to school."

"...I will come to school." Sora said.

"What!? But you can't!"

"Yes, I can. I'm going to school, and you can't stop me."

* * *

Kairi ran home. The crew would never be her friends again. They were all jerks.

She opened up the door and ran upstairs. She sat down on her bed and cried.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Kairi lifted her head.

"No. Sora broke my heart."

"Oh, honey." Kairi's mom said. She walked up and hugged her daughter.

"Mom, I need to get ready for school..." Kairi sniffed.

"Alright. Do you need anything before I leave for work?" Aerith asked.

"No." Kairi said.

"Okay. Well, I'll be going then." Aerith said, walking off before leaving for work.

_That stupid Sora! First I tell him that I love him, then we kiss, then he tells me that he can't be my boyfriend. Well, he can just drop dead!_ Kairi thought bitterly. Anger was just her way of trying to hide her sadness, but after thinking that, she burst into tears.

"Why... why did this have to happen to me?" She whispered.

* * *

Sora, Roxas, Aqua, Namine, and Yuffie walked to school talking. Roxas and Sora, however, were silent.

"What's up with you two? Silence is not your thing." Yuffie remarked.

"Uh, we're just dealing with... personal stuff." Roxas replied. Yuffie, Aqua, and Namine looked doubtful, but didn't question it.

_Man, I'm a moron. I hurt Kairi so bad... I figured that she'd take it better though, since we just started being... well, in a relationship._ Sora thought._  
_

"Where's Kairi?" Namine asked, confused when she didn't see the redhead near the school doors.

"I have no idea." Yuffie said.

"She's usually here... she has such a good immune system, so I don't think she's sick..." Aqua said, half to herself.

"HOLY COW!" Yuffie screamed. Everyone looked where she was pointing. Kairi stood there, next to Selphie and Tifa. But... she looked way different.

Kairi no longer had on her usual glasses, showing off her beautiful blue eyes. She wore a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers (two seemed to be for decoration) as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also wore three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers.

"K-Kairi, what's up with the new outfit?" Namine asked.

"Do I know you?" Kairi asked, coldly. Namine, Aqua, Roxas, Sora, and Yuffie's jaws dropped.

Sora expected Kairi to be broken. Kairi was far from broken.


	7. Before You're Gone

**Author's Note: I feel so bad for Sora in this chapter... and for Kairi.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kingdom Hearts is not mine. If it was, it probably wouldn't be as good.**

**Chapter 7: Before You're Gone**

Kairi watched her ex-friends jaws drop. She was glad that they were upset. They deserved to be.

"Come on, Selphie. Let's go hang out with some real people." Kairi said, turning around and walking away.

"I am so going to kill that girl when I get my hands on her." Yuffie said.

"I'd love to help you." Aqua muttered.

"Man, that girl is hot!" Some boy yelled as he walked by.

"I know, right? Who is she anyway?" The boy's friend asked.

"I heard that she's that Kairi girl." The boy said.

"Seriously? I thought she was an ugly nerd!" The friend replied.

"Yeah, I think Selphie changed her." The boy said, walking into the building.

"At least now Selphie and Tifa will forget about the deals they made with us." Roxas said.

Sora was silent. He ran into the school after Kairi, Tifa, and Selphie.

"Kairi!" Sora called.

"What do _you_ want?" Kairi asked, coldly.

"I want to talk to you. Alone." He added, looking at Selphie and Tifa.

"Fine. You have two minutes." She said, walking off to the library, where nobody was. Not even the librarian was there.

"Before you ask, I did this. I didn't like my look, so I got contacts and bought new clothes." Kairi said.

"Listen, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I knew that Roxas had a crush on you, and you didn't believe in love, so I was trying to make you fall in love, then get you to go out with Roxas, because Roxas went out with Namine to make you jealous." Sora said quickly.

"That wouldn't have helped anyone anyway." Kairi said.

"I know that now. But I really regret it now because I think I'm in love with you." Sora said.

"Well, that's too bad for you because I don't believe in love. And your two minutes are up." Kairi said, walking away.

Sora just watched her go, shame and regret as his only emotions.

* * *

Just as soon as it left, the weekend returned. Sora, unlike everyone else, was hating the weekend. He had nowhere to go. So he just walked to the beach and went to the secret cave. What shocked him was the fact that Kairi was there. And in her old clothes. With her glasses on.

"K-Kairi?" Sora asked slowly. Kairi whipped around.

"I... uh, you... I mean... What are you doing here?" Kairi asked nervously.

"This is my secret cave too, you know." Sora said. Kairi was silent.

"I really did mean what I said at school, you know." Sora continued.

"Sora... I'm sorry, but I don't think I can go out with you. You broke my heart once. Who says you won't do it again? I don't think I could take that." Kairi whispered.

"But you won't have to take that. I won't leave you this time." Sora argued.

"I'm sorry." Kairi said, walking out of the cave.

Sora just watched her go in silence. He was about to leave when he saw something sitting in the corner. It was a piece of paper. He picked it up and read it.

_Sora, _

_I am truly sorry. I wish that I could be with you, and I know that you wouldn't hurt me again if we did. It's just that... well, I'm moving. That's the reason why we can't be together. I wanted to be friends with Selphie, because her parents are divorced and her mom lives on Destiny Islands, where I'm moving. I figured that I could have Selphie as a friend there, and make new friends as well. I'm sorry about what I said to you and the crew. So the only thing left to say is I'm sorry._

_-Kairi._

Sora blinked. Kairi was _moving?_ That was just one more thing to make him upset.

* * *

Kairi sat in the corner of her room and cried. She cried and cried. She wanted to be with Sora, but she couldn't, because her mom wanted to move. Somewhere warmer.

"Kairi, are you ready?" Aerith called.

"Yes, mom." Kairi called down, putting the last object into the box. She picked up the box and walked down the stairs, handing the box to her mom.

Kairi carefully got into the car and thought about the single object sitting at the top of that box. A silver necklace in the shape of a crown.

It belonged to Sora, but Kairi always liked it, and she wanted something to remember him by. What surprised her was that it was sitting on a rock in the secret cave. He usually wore it, so it made her confused as to why it was there.

"Alright, Kairi! You ready?" Aerith asked.

"I guess..." Kairi said.

"What's the matter? I thought that you made friends with Selphie so you'd have a friend there. You also told me that you didn't like your friends anymore." Aerith said.

"Yes, and I didn't. But... I feel... upset. I feel like I should've given them another chance... and... I don't want to move anymore." Kairi said firmly.

"What? Why?" Aerith asked, stunned.

"Because... I think I'm in love with Sora."


	8. Pen-Pal

**Author's Note: Poor Sora and Kairi... I'm taking forever to update this. I'm starting to run out of ideas. Vanitas is going to be a bit OOC.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kingdom Hearts is not mine. **

**Chapter 8: Pen-Pal**

Sora hadn't heard from Kairi since she left. Kairi hadn't heard from Sora either. She had asked Selphie to tell Sora how she was doing, but Selphie never did. Kairi didn't know it, and Sora didn't know that she was supposed to. Every time Kairi asked about Sora, Selphie said that she didn't know. However, she always knew.

"Selphie! How's Sora?" Kairi asked, running up to her friend in school, already knowing what she would say.

"I don't know." Selphie replied. Kairi sighed.

"You never know. Why can't you just make friends with him?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi, he's not popular. Doing that would be stupid. Besides, if you really want to see him, visit him over Winter Break." Selphie said. Winter Break was coming up in two weeks, and started right after the Winter Formal.

"I don't have enough money." Kairi said.

"Well, I'm not paying for you." Selphie said, walking on. Kairi sighed. Selphie was never nice to her. She wished that she could make friends.

"Selphie, wait up!" Kairi cried, running to catch up to her "friend."

* * *

"YOU SAID WHAT?!" Yuffie screamed, grabbing Sora by his collar and glaring at him.

"Let me go, Yuffie." Sora said calmly. Yuffie let Sora go.

"You heard me. Kairi moved to Destiny Islands." Sora said again.

"I can't believe she's gone." Namine said sadly.

"Now the crew is incomplete..." Yuffie said.

"I don't miss her. Don't you remember what she said to us?" Aqua growled.

Sora handed her the note silently.

"Kairi... I'm so sorry!" Aqua started crying.

"Oh, Aqua! When you cry I cry!" Yuffie said, starting to cry as well.

"You guys..." Namine said, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Roxas put his arms around her. Sora was silent.

"Aren't you upset?" Yuffie sniffed.

"Yes. More than any of you. I loved her." Sora murmured.

"Aw, Sora!" Aqua and Yuffie said, walking over and hugging Sora. Even Namine broke away from Roxas and hugged Sora.

"Would you let me go?" Sora asked, slightly irritated.

"No." The girls said.

"Suck it up." A voice said from behind them. Tifa stood there, without Selphie.

"Selphie's on Destiny Islands with your precious friend." Tifa said.

"Is Kairi okay?" Yuffie asked, hugging Sora tighter.

"Can't... breathe..." Sora said. He was ignored.

"How should I know? Selphie won't text me." Tifa said.

"Sora!" Namine exclaimed, finally realizing that he was unconscious.

"Sora, wake up!" Aqua cried.

"Oh, please." Tifa said, walking over to them. She slapped him.

"Ouch! Who did that?" Sora asked, waking up.

"Are you alright?" Sora looked up and saw Kairi.

"Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Um... I think he's hallucinating." Kairi said. Sora blinked, and he realized that it was Namine.

"Oh. What happened?" Sora asked.

"We hugged you too tightly and you fainted." Namine said.

"Oh." Sora said simply.

* * *

"Hi! You're Kairi, right? My name's Xion." A black haired girl said to Kairi.

"Hello, Xion. Nice to meet you." Kairi said.

"If you want to, you can sit with me and my friends at lunch." Xion offered. They were walking to lunch.

"I'd love to, thanks." Kairi said as they entered the cafeteria. Destiny High sure was bigger than Twilight High.

"Everyone, this is Kairi. Kairi, this is Vanitas, Riku, Terra, and-" Xion was cut off.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said. Kairi giggled.

"Kairi! What are you doing sitting with the nobodies?" Selphie asked, walking up with her other friends that Kairi hadn't met.

"Because they're nice and they're not nobodies." Kairi said.

"Then I won't be your friend anymore."

"Good. You don't tell me about Sora anyways." Kairi said.

"I told you! I don't know what's up with him!" Selphie yelled.

"You and I both know that that's a lie." Kairi spat. Selphie was silent, but stomped away.

"Who's Sora?" Xion asked.

"He's a boy from my old school, Twilight High." Kairi said.

"Twilight High? I have a pen-pal there. His name is Roxas. I think he mentioned a Sora... and a Kairi..." Xion said, deep in thought.

"I know Roxas! Roxas, Sora, Namine, Aqua, and Yuffie are my friends!" Kairi exclaimed.

"I know them! I can help you keep in touch!" Xion exclaimed.

"Are you guys going to eat your food, or can we have it?" Vanitas asked.

"Oh, Vani. Just eat it." Xion said, sliding her food over to him. Her friends dove into it. Kairi slid her food over to them as well.

* * *

"Yes! I got a letter from Xion!" Roxas said, opening the envelope.

There were two smaller envelopes inside. One said "Roxas" and the other said "Sora."

"Hey, Sora! You got a letter!" Roxas called. Sora came down the stairs, looking at him quizzically.

"My pen-pal Xion sent me this envelope, and it had these inside." Roxas said, holding them both up. Sora took the one addressed to him.

_Sora,_

_How are you? I expect that Selphie hasn't __been telling you about me. She told me she would. Anyway, I made some new friends here. Xion, Vanitas, Riku, Terra, and Axel. They're all pretty cool. I miss you and the rest of the crew though. Xion told me that she was Roxas's pen-pal, and that she could help me keep in touch with you. I stopped being friends with Selphie because she never told me about how you were. I wish I could see you. I think you'd like Riku. He's really nice. Write me back!_

_-Kairi_

Sora blinked. Kairi wrote him a letter. Through Roxas's pen-pal.

"Who's it from?" Roxas asked.

"It's... from Kairi." Sora said. He was glad that Kairi made some friends that weren't Selphie.

"Maybe Kairi can become your pen-pal! If you want to send a letter, I can send it to Xion. Just give it to me and I'll take care of it." Roxas said.

A pen-pal? It sounded like a good idea. Sora decided to try it.


	9. Letters

******Disclaimer: ****Kingdom Hearts is not mine.**

**********MoonLitSparklesofTwilight: A chainsaw? Really?**

**Author's Note: ****Coming up: OOC Vanitas and slight VanitasxKairi. I don't really like that couple, but I'm using it for purposes unknown to even me. And a shocker: Most of this chapter will be in Kairi's POV! And now, what you all really want to hear, a new chapter of my story.**

**Chapter 9: Letters**

**Kairi's POV**

I walked along beside Xion and the gang. I couldn't call them the crew, because they weren't the crew. And you can't call a group of people what they're not.

In reality, as great as the gang was, I missed the crew. The way that Aqua was like a sister to me, how Yuffie always made me laugh, how Namine would always be there if I cried, how Roxas was such a dork, and Sora... he was too perfect. If I went on about him, I'd have a list that reached from Destiny Islands to Twilight Town.

"Kairi? Hello? We're at school. The rest of our gang went in." Vanitas said, waving a hand in front of my face. He had black spiky hair and yellow eyes... jeez he looked like Sora!

"Oh. Right." I said.

"Hey, Kairi. I have a question for you." Vanitas said, scratching the back of his head nervously. Sora did that too. Did So much like Sora!

"Will you... um... go to the... er... Winter Formal on Friday with... me?" Vanitas asked slowly. I thought about Sora. Did I mention that Vanitas looked like Sora?

"Yes." I said firmly. I sounded like he was running the army, and I was the person saying, "Yes sir!"

"Great! I'll pick you up before the dance!" Vanitas said, getting ready to run into the school.

"See you later, So-" I started. Sora turned and looked at me funny, so I stopped. I didn't know what was up. _What's up with him? I wonder if it's- oh crap._ I thought. Did I mention that Vanitas looks like Sora?

"Sorry, Vani. You just look a lot like my friend Sora." I said to him.

"I gotta go!" Vanitas said, quickly running into the building.

What's up with that? Just because I thought he was Sora didn't mean that he had to just up and run off. Something was suspicious... I guessed I'd just ignore it for now.

* * *

Finally, school ended. I had asked my mom if I could go over to Xion's house after school today and come home when she got home. She agreed, so I was walking home with Xion.

"Kairi! I got a letter from Twilight Town!" Xion cried, after opening her mailbox. We ran inside.

As she ripped it open, I saw two small envelopes. One labelled "Xion" the other labelled "Kairi." She handed me my letter and I ripped it open.

_Kairi,_

_You're right; Selphie hasn't been telling me about you. Yuffie nearly tried to kill me when I told her that you moved. Then they all burst into tears, and Yuffie, Aqua, and Namine hugged me to death. Seriously. I passed out. Tifa slapped me to wake me up. Then Namine tried to talk to me, and she asked if I was hallucinating, because I saw you instead of her. I think I might be losing it. You should give me your address so we can be pen-pals. Roxas suggested it._

_-Sora_

I smiled at the letter. Tifa and Yuffie were definitively in character. I laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Xion asked. I showed her my letter. She laughed.

"Definitively related to Roxas. He writes crazy stuff like that all the time. Here, I've got this really funny letter in my room!" Xion said, running off with her letter. I chased her with my letter to her room.

"Here! Read!" She said, giving me a letter.

_Xion,_

_When we got to school today, we saw Selphie talking to this new girl. Her name was Kairi. She got kicked in the gut by Selphie, and she flew across the room! She crashed into Sora, who luckily caught her. He took her to the office and they called 9-1-1 in case she broke anything. We visited her after school, and she did break some ribs. I complimented her, and do you know what she asked me? She asked me if I knew where babies came from! I screamed and ran out of the room. Sora followed me, and when we went back into the room, Kairi passed out! I really like her, but she doesn't believe in love._

_-Roxas_

I grimaced at that letter. Xion laughed, reading it with me. I stared at her.

"What?" She asked, no longer laughing.

"That was a horrible day for me. The only good thing that happened was the fact that I met new friends. Roxas went out with Namine to make me jealous, and Sora tried to fix it by dating me to get me to fall in love. It worked, but then he immediately told me that he couldn't be my boyfriend, and I was so heartbroken that I told him I'd never believe in love. He told Roxas everything, and Roxas said that he loved Namine now, so he wasn't going to break up with her. I said some mean things, he tried to win me back, and I moved." I said to her.

"Oh my gosh..." She said quietly. She seemed to be mad at herself for laughing.

"Don't be upset. You didn't know." I said to her.

"Well... Let's get our homework done so we can have fun!" Xion said, perking up.

* * *

I had fun at Xion's house. I felt... better now that she learned of my past. I was home now, thinking about my letter to Sora. I picked up my pen and started to write. First I jotted down my address, then I wrote.

_Sora,_

_Today I went to Xion's house. She showed me a letter that Roxas wrote to her back on my first day of school at Twilight High. I told her all about what happened between you, me, Roxas, and Namine. I wish I could see you. Writing letters isn't anything compared to being with you. Vanitas asked me to go with him to the Winter Formal with him on Friday. I accepted. He looks a lot like you, you know. His hair is black and his eyes are yellow, but he looks almost identical to you. I almost called him Sora earlier. Then he freaked out. I wonder what was up with that. I see that Yuffie and Tifa haven't changed a bit. That's good. I miss you guys!_

_-Kairi_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sora walked out to his mailbox, checking for a letter from Kairi. It was the only thing in there, so when he saw it he grabbed it out, quickly running back into the house. He went into the kitchen and read it through. He frowned when he read the part about Vanitas and Kairi.

"Hey, Sora. What's up?" Roxas asked. He reached into the fridge.

"I'm just reading a letter from Kairi. You can read it too, if you want to." Sora shrugged, showing it to Roxas.

Roxas read it through.

"Hmm... they have a Winter Formal. Why don't we have one of those?" Roxas wondered, half to himself.

"Who knows. Well, it's Wednesday, so hers is in two days. Oh, yeah. Tell mom and dad that I'll be at Riku's all this weekend and next week." Sora said.

"But... isn't Riku one of Xion's friends?" Roxas asked quizzically.

"Exactly. They don't need to know that Riku's not here in Twilight Town. I already arranged everything with him." Sora said.

"Wow. Sora? Mischievous? Are you sure you're not an alien impostor?" Roxas asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm definitely an alien. Since Sora's not smart or mischievous. I came to steal every taco on your planet." Sora said sarcastically. Roxas put the taco that he was holding behind his back. Sora rolled his eyes.


	10. You're Here

******Disclaimer: ****Kingdom Hearts is not mine.**

**Author's Note: ****The VanitasxKairi is going to be gone for this chapter, and will be replaced. The formal is super short, just warning. I really wanted to write what was beyond it. This chapter is a little short. The next will be longer, I promise!**

**This note is for Rockin' Harmony fans: As of now, I do plan on making a sequel to Rockin' Harmony. If anyone has any ideas on a title, I'd love to hear them, because it's killing me that all the ideas for the story are flooding my brain and I can't get one title that I like. The first chapter will be a quick recap of everything that happened to help everyone get it (I hardly got it, and I typed it!) And there will be no supernatural stuff in the sequel except for the stuff from the original that will be mentioned.****  
**

**Chapter 10: You're Here**

Kairi turned around.

"Are you sure that this dress looks nice?" She asked Xion.

"Yes, Kairi." Xion said.

Kairi and Xion were buying their Winter Formal dresses. Xion picked out a strapless, sparkly, black dress that went down to her knees. Kairi was wearing a dress that matched Xion's, but it was purple.

"Alright. Let's buy them." Kairi said, walking up to the counter with her new friend.

"So what do you want to do next?" Kairi asked Xion.

"Well, I guess we could write new letters to our pen-pals." Xion suggested.

"Or we could hang out with the gang." Xion said.

"Um... well, I don't really have anything to write to Sora yet... so let's hang out with the gang." Kairi said, following Xion to the spot where the gang always met.

* * *

Hanging out with the gang made Kairi feel very upset. She missed the crew. They were her closest friends; she couldn't live without them.

But now was not the time to be thinking that. Time had gone by incredibly fast, and now it was time for the Winter Formal.

"Kairi, your friend is here!" My mother called. She ran down the stairs to meet Vanitas.

"Hey." He said, smiling at her.

"Hi."

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kairi responded.

"Wait! I have to take pictures!" Kairi's mother said.

"Quick, run!" Kairi said, running out the door with Vanitas before she could snap a picture.

Vanitas didn't have a car, but that made everything better for Kairi. She loved walking there. There wasn't any snow, but that was natural on Destiny Islands. Kairi missed snow from the other towns she had visited.

When they arrived, they went up to the gang and hung out with them for a bit. It seemed like Kairi was the only one not having much fun, and it was reaching the end of the formal already. A slow song started.

"Kairi, do you want to dance?" Vanitas asked. She accepted and they went out onto the dance floor.

"Um... Vanitas, there's something I need to tell you." Kairi started.

"It's okay. I know what you're going to say. You can't be with me because you still miss Sora." Vanitas said. Kairi nodded.

"Did you... know Sora?" Kairi asked, curious. Vanitas sighed.

"Yes. I used to live in Twilight Town, but then I moved, and I don't think he remembers me." Vanitas said sadly.

"Aw..." Kairi said sadly. She rested her head on his shoulder while they danced, hoping to make him feel better. The song came to an end a little earlier than Kairi wanted.

"You ready to go?" Vanitas asked. Kairi nodded and they left for Kairi's house. Just in front of Kairi's house, she turned around and looked at him.

"Thanks for taking me, Vani. It was really sweet of you." Kairi said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome." Vanitas said.

Kairi immediately ran up the stairs and went to sleep.

* * *

Kairi woke up slowly, registering that it was early in the morning. She went down the stairs and went into the kitchen, where she got herself a bowl of cereal, ate it, and then went back up to her room.

She did all of her morning preparations and wrote a note telling her mother that she went out for a bit and she'd be back later.

A cool air met Kairi as she stepped outside. She had worn just a simple t-shirt and pants, thinking it wouldn't be cold. She turned around to get her jacket, but noticed that she had forgotten her key and had re-locked the door. So she just moved on to the park, where it was uninhabited, other than one person who had walked into it at the same time she did. The person looked like they were just passing through, though.

"Kairi?" The person asked as they walked closer. They had their hood up, so I couldn't see who it was. I got up and walked over, recognizing the voice and not believing myself. I reached up and pulled the hood down, seeing brown spikes and cerulean blue eyes.

"Sora! Oh my god, I missed you so much!" Kairi cried, tears of joy slipping out of her eyes as she hugged him.

"There's no snow here." Sora remarked into her hair.

"No. I miss the snow." Kairi said quietly. She wasn't going to let him go for a while.

Silence filled the air around them. It was like nature itself was awaiting the moment that they were reunited at last.

"How long are you going to be here?" Kairi asked.

"For this weekend and next week." Sora replied.

"Do your parents know you're here? Is your family here too?" Kairi asked.

"No and no. They think I'm just visiting Riku. They also think he lives in Twilight Town." Sora said.

Kairi let him go temporarily to punch him lightly in the arm.

"You have to be the sweetest person I've ever met, deceiving your parents just to come be with me." Kairi said, pulling him into another hug.

"It just stinks though, because I was going to show up at your door with a snowball, and throw it in your face when you opened the door." Sora said.

"And what if my mom opened the door?" Kairi asked.

"Then I'd wait for you to come, then throw it in your face." Sora said. Kairi giggled and Sora laughed.

"Well, there's no snow so the weather is saving me." Kairi said, sitting down on the bench with Sora next to her.

Something cold landed on Kairi's head. She looked up, to see thousands of fragile white crystals falling from the heavens.

"Looks like the weather's on my side now." Sora said, grinning.

"Sometimes I wonder if you can work miracles." Kairi said, shivering in the cold. Sora noticed this and took off his jacket, placing it around her.

"You're the best." Kairi whispered softly, leaning her head onto his shoulder.


	11. Snowball Fights

******Disclaimer: ****Kingdom Hearts is not mine.**

**Author's Note: Yay! I brought Sora and Kairi back together! Admit it, you're all happy! Sora can be a real dork around Kairi in here, but that's why we love him! No offense, but if you don't love him and Kairi together, then why are you even reading this? Anyways, this chapter isn't very long, but I thought you all deserved an update. I'm not going to lie, I'm a procrastinator. Now I shall stop blabbering about stuff that you do not care about and you shall read!**

**Warning: Kairi plots Sora's death! **

**Chapter 11: Snowball Fights**

"Yeah. Okay, just make sure that they don't find out!" Sora said over the phone to his brother.

"You're talking to Roxas about your parents again, aren't you?" Kairi asked teasingly. A few days had passed since he arrived, and there was snow everywhere. Way more than Kairi thought possible.

"Well, duh! Do you want me to go home? 'Cause I'll just give you my phone number so you can tell my parents to come and take me away!" Sora said.

"No, stupid! If I wanted you to leave I'd just shove you into a freezing cold pond. Then you'd never bother me again, because you'd be trapped in ice." Kairi said.

"No, I'd be dead." Sora remarked.

"True. Then... I'd shove you down from the top of a mountain, and you'd roll all the way down. I'd make sure that you couldn't just run into something and die. Then when you reach the bottom, you'll run into a cactus." Kairi said, grinning widely.

"I'd still die. Do you plot my death or something?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! Oh, crud." Kairi pulled out her cell phone and pulled it up to her ear, pretending to dial a number first.

"Selphie! He's onto us! Quick, get the funeral service and the dump truck!" Kairi hissed into the phone.

"A dump truck?" Sora asked.

"Yeah! We're gonna stick you in it, dig a giant whole, then we're going to bury you alive! Then we'll 'accidentally' find you and dig you out." Kairi winked.

"Yeah, but you know you'd miss me if you killed me." Sora said.

"Whatever you say, spikes." Kairi winked again.

"You're so weird!" Sora laughed. Kairi started laughing too.

"Ow!" Sora stopped laughing and looked at Kairi, who turned around and was rubbing the back of her head.

"Aw, come on. We just get snow and you aren't even going to have a snowball fight?" Xion asked, the gang behind her, each with snowballs.

"Wait, Kairi, who's your friend?" Terra asked.

"And why does he look like Vanitas?" Axel asked. Riku knew who Sora was, considering how Sora was staying at his house. Xion looked like she had a feeling who he was. Vanitas knew him as well.

"Guys, this is one of my very best friends, Sora." Kairi introduced.

"Sora, this is Terra, Axel, Xion, Vanitas, and you already know Riku." Kairi introduced.

"How do you know Sora?" Xion asked. Everyone looked at Riku.

"He's staying at my house for a week. He came here to see her." Riku smirked, pointing at Kairi. Sora and Kairi both blushed.

"Let's just start the snowball fight! It's never snowed here before! Well, it did about fifty years ago, but... oh whatever! Let's just start!" Xion said.

"Okay, we should do teams! Okay, Xion, Kairi, and Sora on my team, Axel, Terra, Vanitas, and... we need one more player..." Riku said.

"KAIRI! OH MY GOD, SORA TOO?" Everyone turned their heads to see Yuffie running towards them.

"Ouch! Can't... breathe... Yuffie..." Kairi said as she and Sora were squeezed into a tight hug by Yuffie.

"Kairi! I'm visiting some relatives over the entire winter break and I thought I'd drop by and see you! I didn't know that Sora was here too!" Yuffie said.

"Yeah... I tricked my parents into letting me stay over at Riku's house. He's the boy with silver hair over there. They think he lives in Twilight Town. I'm here for the first week of winter break." Sora said after Yuffie dropped them.

"Yay! I get to hang out with two of my BFF's!" Yuffie cried.

"Okay then. Yuffie you're on our snowball fight team. This is Axel, Terra, and Xion. I'm Vanitas." He introduced.

"YES! SNOWBALL FIGHTS! THERE'S NEVER SNOW HERE, SO I'M HAPPY!" Yuffie screamed.

"Yuffie! Calm yourself!" Sora said.

"DIE!" There was a loud smack and Yuffie smirked. Kairi turned to Sora, and saw him brushing snow off of his face.

"Ouch! YUFFIE!" Sora yelled. Soon, the snowball war began.

Kairi started building a wall while Sora stood in front of her, protecting her from getting whacked in the face while she was doing so. Soon, they had a wall that was long and tall enough that their whole team could fit behind it while crouching. Kairi went behind it and started forming snowballs. Her team grabbed the snowballs she made, and soon, she had a huge pile, so she joined in with the throwing.

"Dang it! We need to build a fort like them! We're losing! You are a horrible team!" Yuffie started yelling out. Kairi and Sora laughed at their friend. Soon, she started throwing snowballs at her own team.

"Screw this team! I'm joining them!" Yuffie yelled, running over to Kairi and Sora's team.

"You can't invade our base! You're not welcome here! You raged war against this team when you threw that snowball at Sora!" Riku yelled, throwing snowballs with Xion, Kairi, and Sora at Yuffie.

"Then I'll just go solo!" Yuffie yelled, building her own wall of snow with lightning fast speed and throwing snowballs at both teams.

"You know, we should go back to my home town with the gang and the crew. I'm sure it'd be tons of fun." Kairi said.

"Sure. We'll organize it for over the summer, so we can make it work." Sora said.

"What's your home town?" Riku asked.

"Radiant Garden." Kairi replied.

"Sounds like fun! I've always wanted to go there." Xion said.

"It's really nice and- incoming!" Kairi cried as a snowball flew at her and Sora from Yuffie. Kairi dove down, and Sora turned to get a face full of snow.

"Holy crap, Yuffie!" Xion yelled.

"Ow... that one really hurt..." Sora said.

"Yuffie!" Kairi cried, grabbing tons of snowballs and throwing them all at Yuffie. She ran out and tackled Yuffie's snow wall, bringing it down.

"Hey!" Yuffie cried.

"Free shots at Yuffie!" Kairi cried out. Everyone from both teams ran forward and shot at Yuffie. Kairi ran back to her own fort.

"You okay?" She asked to Sora.

"Yeah. That just really hurt... I swear, she puts rocks in those!" Sora exclaimed. Kairi giggled.

"Come on, you lazy bum." Kairi said, holding out her hand. He took it and they stood up.

Kairi turned to see everyone standing in a circle around Yuffie, throwing snowballs at her. Kairi and Sora laughed. She had a feeling that this week was going to be one of the best in her life.


	12. Gone Again

******Disclaimer: ****Kingdom Hearts is not mine. Whoever thinks I own it is SO wrong.**

**Author's Note: Still low on reviews. I don't blame you all though. My chapters are really short. Sorry for the lack of an update, still a procrastinator. Sorry for the lack of Sora and Kairi fluff! Anyways, here is your update! **

**Chapter 12: Gone Again**

Kairi sat next to Sora on a bench at the park. The gang and Yuffie had to go, sadly. Kairi couldn't complain though. She still had Sora after all.

"What are we going to do once you go back?" Kairi asked quietly, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"I don't know. I guess keep on writing letters to each other." Sora answered. Kairi looked down.

"That's still nothing compared to having you right next to me." Kairi said, letting her head fall on his shoulder.

"I know. I wish that you hadn't moved." Sora said, putting his arm around her.

Kairi was silent. She was not looking forward to him leaving. Sure, she still had other friends, but that was nothing if she didn't have Sora with her. He was her everything.

"I really don't want you to leave." Kairi whispered, a tear falling from her eye.

"I don't want to leave. I have to eventually though." Sora said, turning his head and burying his face in her hair.

Kairi let another tear slide. They both knew why they wouldn't make any moves to be together as a couple. It just wouldn't be worth it if they couldn't be together in person. Neither of them thought that they could keep a long distance relationship.

"Kairi, I'm sorry." Sora said quietly.

"Why?" Kairi sniffed, trying to stop the tears.

"For being so stupid. I broke your heart to try helping you all. I'm an idiot." Sora said, removing his face from her hair and looking away.

"Sora, you were trying to help. I don't blame you." Kairi said, lifting her head to look at him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her.

Two pairs of blue eyes met, and their owners simply couldn't break the eye contact.

"Sora..." Kairi whispered.

"Kairi..." Sora whispered back to her.

Kairi leaned forward slightly, closing her eyes. Sora did so as well. Somewhere deep inside her, a voice was screaming at Kairi to stop, that this wasn't going to help her at all. She honestly didn't care. Their lips were so close to meeting.

"HEADS UP!" Kairi and Sora's eyes snapped open, swiftly breaking away and facing towards the voice, their faces very red.

Whack!

Kairi's head snapped back as a soccer ball connected with it. Sora turned his head to face her in shock.

"Kairi! Are you okay?" Sora asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, momentarily forgetting that they had almost kissed.

"Ouch. That hurts." Kairi groaned, rubbing the spot where the ball had connected with her head.

"Really, Kairi? I had no idea that a soccer ball to the face would hurt." Sora laughed. Kairi punched him in the arm.

"Ow! You're mean!" Sora pouted.

"It's what she does. Now, can I have my soccer ball back?" Sora saw that the ball had landed between himself and Kairi, and grabbed it.

"Yuffie?!" Sora exclaimed, looking up while still holding the ball. Kairi stole the ball from him and threw it in Yuffie's face, causing her to fall backwards.

"Hey! How dare you throw a soccer ball in the face of the great ninja Yuffie!" Yuffie gasped.

"You kicked it at my face first. I thought you left." Kairi narrowed her eyes at the "ninja."

"Yeah yeah. I did leave. To go get my soccer ball. Then I just happened to kick it in the wrong direction, and you ended up eating it. So what are you guys-" Yuffie was cut off by Sora.

"Uh, Yuffie... Your nose is bleeding." Sora said. Yuffie glared at Kairi before bringing her hand to her nose before removing it, seeing the blood and groaning.

"Great. Now I have to go back to that retched house. I blame you." Yuffie said, glaring at Kairi again before smirking.

"No inappropriate stuff while I'm gone you two." Yuffie grinned, running off with her soccer ball.

Sora and Kairi took about a second to process Yuffie's words before glancing at each other and blushing a very deep shade of red.

"YUFFIE!" The "ninja" laughed all the way back to her relatives' house.

Sora and Kairi sat in silence for a moment, refusing to look at each other because of the embarrassment.

"Um... well I'd better go back to Riku's place." Sora said, getting up and offering a hand to help Kairi up.

Kairi watched as Sora walked away. Once he disappeared from her sight, she walked back home. She walked upstairs and into her room, sitting down on the bed.

A tear slid down her face, followed be a second one. Soon they were coming out like a faucet.

"Kairi?" Kairi didn't even notice her mother walk in and place her arms around the redhead.

"What's wrong?" Her mother asked.

"I don't w-want Sora to g-go back..." Kairi sobbed, wiping her tears away.

Truth was, she had fallen for him. Hard. And it really was taking it's toll on her life.

* * *

Days passed by. Kairi spent each day with Sora, savoring every moment she had with him. Time was their enemy.

It was now the day before Sora left. He was leaving the next day at 6 a.m. Kairi felt bad for him. She would hate to wake up that early. But she was going to anyways. There was no way she was going to miss her last chance to see him for who knows how long.

Kairi went to bed extra early to make sure that she would wake up early NO MATTER WHAT.

"Kairi, one of your friends is here." Kairi's mom called. Kairi raised an eyebrow but ran down the stairs, shocked to see who was at the door.

"Axel? What are you doing here?" Kairi asked, letting him in.

"...Riku and Sora aren't at Riku's house. Riku won't answer his phone, and no one has heard from them. Have you seen either of them?" Axel asked.

"No. Does Riku usually answer his phone?" She asked.

"He always answers it. He always keeps it charged and with him at all times." Axel said.

"Um... maybe... uh... I don't know! Riku's your friend!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Well Sora's yours!" Axel retorted. She glared at him.

"Yes, but your friend is probably dragging mine around. So I blame your friend." Kairi said, crossing her arms.

Suddenly, Axel's phone rang and he quickly answered.

"Hello? ...Riku! Where are you? ...You're... oh... _oh_... okay. I gotcha." Axel said with a smirk Kairi's way. She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay... Alright... Bye." Axel hung up and smirked at her before opening the door and running away. Kairi stared in his direction.

_Well that was weird. I wonder what they're doing. _Kairi thought before shrugging it off, closing the door, and walking back upstairs.

* * *

Kairi ran as fast as possible out of her house. There was NO WAY she was going to miss Sora's departure.

"Sora!" She called, running into the train station. She gasped for air, bending over.

"Kairi? Are you okay?" Sora asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. After regaining her breath, Kairi straightened up to look Sora in the eyes with a grin.

"Yep! I had to get here so I could give you this before you left. I figured you should get your Christmas present now in person instead of in the mail." Kairi held out a small box to Sora.

Sora, in turn, reached into his pocket and pulled out an equally small box.

"I had a feeling you'd come here. I was with Riku yesterday looking for something." Sora said, handing her the box.

"Oh, so that's why Axel ran away from my house with a smirk." Kairi said. Sora raised an eyebrow at her.

"Axel came to my house wondering if I knew where you and Riku were." Kairi explained. Sora laughed, before being tapped on the shoulder by Riku.

"You have to go." He said, pointing at the train.

"Oh yeah. Remember, you can't open that until Christmas!" Sora said, turning around and running off. Kairi blinked and watched him run off.

_He didn't even say goodbye... _She thought. A tear formed in her eye.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Riku asked. Kairi wiped the tear, but more formed.

"What's the matter?" Riku asked, wrapping his arms around her to comfort her.

"He didn't even say goodbye." Kairi sobbed.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Riku asked. Kairi nodded, and they walked back to her house, where Kairi thanked him and walked inside, up the stairs, and into her room.

Tears fell from her eyes, not stopping. She couldn't believe that Sora didn't even say goodbye to her. She let the tears fall, not bothering to wipe them away.

_He just left. He didn't say anything but to not open the box._

Kairi looked at the box sitting next to her. That was when she knew. She didn't have a crush on him. She didn't like him. She loved him.


End file.
